Miraculous Ladybug Short Scenes
by fritznkitty2007
Summary: Note: This collection will be done as Follows. Each new chapter is a different short scene. Each story will be a different Rating. There will be different pairings for each short scene. Disclaimer: All Miraculous Characters are Property of Thomas Astruc and Zag Entertainment. Nothing in the series belongs to me.
1. In My Wildest Dreams

A Collection of Miraculous Ladybug Short Scenes

Note: This collection will be done as Follows. Each new chapter is a different short scene. Each story will be a different Rating. There will be different pairings for each short scene.

Disclaimer: All Miraculous Characters are Property of Thomas Astruc and Zag Entertainment. Nothing in the series belongs to me.

Chapter 1: In My Wildest Dreams

Nino slept peacefully in his bed, his windows closed to protect him from the biting cold of the winter time. He smiled in his sleep as he wrapped his blankets around him, his kwami Wayzz not too far away in a box.

However, he didn't hear his window slightly open, a black-gloved hand coming through the window, the figure climbed in, only to reveal the glamorous Superhero known as Rena Rouge. She snuck up towards his bed and bent down in order to stroke his cheek.

"Nino... My dear sweet loving man. I'm here to make your wildest dreams come true." Rena whispered into his ear.

Rena watched as Nino's hand rose up towards her to stroke her cheek. She smiled as she felt his warm against her skin. She closed her eyes slightly and moaned at the feeling of his touch "So you knew I was here huh?" she whispered again.

Nino turned over and sat up as he grabbed a hold of Foxy Heroine's face and he planted a kiss on her sweet lips. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "I'm glad you came... I can always count on you to be there for me." he said.

It's a good thing Nino didn't see the blush across Rena's cheeks as she looked back at him "No matter what, I'm here to protect you at any cost." she said.

Nino looked deep into the eyes of the beautiful superheroine once again and blushed also "I know...and I will be there for you, cause you always and forever... Be the Queen of my heart... My Dear sweet Alya." he said, keeping her face in his hands.

Alya had no time to react as she suddenly felt Nino's lips on hers again.

End Chapter 1

((Note: Okay so this may suck a bit, but it was a starter chapter that I did out of nowhere. Next Up: Adrienette))


	2. I'll Have To Thank Her Someday

As he got changed after Fencing Practice, Adrien's mind was wandering. He began to think about Marinette.

The best memory of them together was at Chloe's party, when he and Marinette were slow dancing. Then something hit him about what happened during that time.

He remembered that as they danced, Alya had rearranged their hands and then got them to hold each other closer. It was the most comfortable he'd ever been around a girl. He remembered leaning his head on Marinette's shoulder through the whole time.

That night was magic, the whole time it was like floating on a little cloud. Like it was only him and her there, and no one else.

That happened 3 years ago today, and since then, he and Marinette have officially been a couple, and they were happy together.

As Adrien left the gym, he left the school, and saw Marinette outside in the rain holding an umbrella. He smiled at her and snuck under the umbrella with her.

He then kissed her and looked into her eyes "Have you been waiting long?" He asked her.

Marinette shrugged "Just a few minutes..." She said.

Adrien nodded "Good... Well let's get you back to my place. My dad is expecting us back for dinner." He said.

Marinette smiled and nodded as she looked down "I remember... I can't wait to tell him the good news." She said, looking down at the Ruby-Diamond ring that Adrien had given her.

Adrien nodded "Yeah... You know Mari something just occurred to me... Alya was the reason we got together... Without all of her pushing, we wouldn't have been so happy together." He said.

"Yeah... I'm gonna have to thank her someday." Marinette said.

Adrien chuckled and kissed her again "Yeah... Same here sweetheart." He said as they got into the car that had just pulled up.

Next chapter: Luka meets a strange girl on the train ride home. ((A/N an AU version of the ending of Frozer))


	3. Subway Beauty

Note: This AU chapter features my OC Antoinette Agreste, Adrien's twin sister.

Luka sighed as he sat by himself on the subway, looking out the window. Of all the rotten luck he'd had. Nothing could beat today.

He had had her...Right where he wanted her. Marinette was putty in his hands. He had taken her to the ice skating rink along with Adrien and Kagami. Things had gone really well... But in the end.. she had gone back to Adrien.

It figures... Juleka had warned him several times that she and Adrien were destined to be together, but he was relentless about getting her.

But all that relentlessness didn't work in his favor. As his mind wandered, he didn't notice the train stop.

When the doors opened, a tall, leggy blonde entered the train. She was dressed in a black off the shoulder shirt, a black dungaree skirt, and black ankle boots.

She tiredly walked towards where Luka was sitting and flopped down in the seat next to him "Uggghhh what a day!" The girl said.

Luka turned to look at the girl, and his mouth opened slightly as he looked the girl up and down.

He saw that her blonde hair was straight, with little curls at the end, the curls were dyed purple. Then he looked into her tired eyes, those beautiful Emerald pools that you could drown in.

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?" He asked her.

The girl turned to face him, her eyes a little wider open now "Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine. Just had a hard day. I had forgotten how hard modeling sessions could be." She told him.

Luka smiled a bit "Oh! You're a model? Well, I'm not so shocked about that. You're... You're beautiful." He said, blushing.

The girl blushed as well. For some reason at this moment, she couldn't take her eyes off of Luka.

"Well thank you... I Uhhh... I think you're handsome as well." She said as she scooted closer to him.

Luka chuckled and then shook his head "Thanks so much sweetheart... Flattery will get you everywhere with me, pretty lady." he said leaning closer to her.

The girl blushed as she looked at him "So what's your name, cutie?" she asked him.

Luka smiled and took her hand "The name is Luka... Luka Couffaine... and what's your name, angel?" he asked.

"My name is Antoinette Agreste... Nice to meet you Luka..." she said, blushing even deeper.

"Antoinette huh? Beautiful... A name fit for a princess." He said.

"I'm not a princess... Just your average teen model." Antoinette said with a smile.

"Well you're the prettiest model I've ever seen." Luka said with a small smile.

Antoinette blushed heavily "Well someone's charming as hell huh? I'll tell you what... Seeing as how you seem like such a sweet man. How about I let you take me to the Cafe for a bite to eat?" She asked.

Luka smiled suddenly. This is the first time he'd been so happy since his date with Marinette ended "Sure... I'd love to. The Cafe is at the next stop.. Why don't we see how far it goes from there?" He said.

Antoinette leaned her face closer to Luka's "For your sake... I hope its very far." She said as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

The End

Next Chapter: Check out Nathalie's thoughts on her life with Gabriel. 


	4. To Thine Own Self Be True

Nathalie's POV

Why did I think anything would change between us? We had a beautiful moment at first... but then next minute, he's hell-bent on bringing Emilie back.

Now don't get me wrong, I love Emilie! She was once my best friend. But I won't lie, When her and Gabriel got married, my heart broke cause I loved Gabriel. Then Adrien was born, and things changed big time.

Fast forward 13 years, When Emilie mysteriously disappeared. Gabriel suddenly bought me on as his assistant. This is something I've always wanted, an opportunity to be closer to him.

I tried my hardest to make him happy, I helped Adrien out with everything. I rearranged hi is schedules for him, and treated him like a mother would.

Then came something even I didn't expect, Gabriel and I fell in love. Unfortunately for me, it was a gift and a curse.

See, I know what really happened to Emilie and what Gabriel's plan is for her. So I know he doesn't really love me, I'm nothing but a Temporary space to fill his empty heart.

I'm in hell right now... If Emilie were to... "miraculously" come back, it would ruin everything that Gabriel and I have right now... And I can NEVER let that happen.

Next chapter: More Nalya on the way. 


	5. What Becomes of the Broken hearted?

Chapter 5

Adrien was walking through the halls in between classes. He had had a lot of things on his mind lately. He had overheard that Nino and Alya had a fight earlier, although normally there wasn't anything to worry about because they had always resolved their issues together.

But Adrien's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he heard the sound of someone crying. Adrien's eyes suddenly contorted into a look of concern.

He then rounded the corner and walked toward an unused classroom. As he got closer, the crying grew louder. He then looked inside and saw that it was Alya who was crying *Oh shit, maybe they didn't resolve everything* he thought.

"Uh... Alya. Are you okay?" Adrien asked as he slowly entered the classroom.

Alya got up and then turned to Adrien "No! I'm not okay... After that whole fight. We tried to resolve things. But this time it didn't work... And he... He...broke up with me." She said.

Adrien sighed heavily as he approached his female best friend and gathered her into his arms, and hugged her tightly.

Alya continued to cry heavily in Adrien's arms "My heart... This hurts so badly. We were together for 4 long years...and the problem is... I never thought he'd leave me when I needed him the most." She cried.

Adrien looked confused as he broke the hug and looked into her eyes "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Alya sighed as she took a deep breath and looked up to lock eyes with Adrien "Adrien... I'm pregnant...and it's his." She said, bursting into a batch of fresh tears. Adrien looked shocked and then hugged her again, a bit more gentle this time "Alya... it's gonna be alright. You're strong and you can get through this. Although... I would never suggest doing it alone." He said.

Alya sniffled and wiped the tears that were burning her eyes "Who am I gonna get to help me? No guy is gonna want me like THIS!" She snapped.

Adrien cupped her chin and held her face up to look at him again "You're wrong... I know a man who would do anything for you." He said.

Alya sighed and looked away "Really? And who would you get, Mr. Smarty Pants?" She asked him, her voice dripping with a bit of sass.

Adrien blushed as he turned her face to meet his eyes once again "That... Would be me." He said in a soft whisper.

A dark blush crept onto Alya's face "You... But Adrien... Why?" She asked.

Adrien sighed "Cause a woman in your condition should never be alone." He said.

So with those words, Adrien took Alya's face in his hands and leaned down, closing the distance between them with a tender kiss.

And the rest, as they say... Is silence.

The End.  



	6. Under the Paris Moon

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04273603b81e718f286f25ffe07e512b"Cat Noir sighed heavily as he stood on a rooftop overlooking Paris, his arms crossed at his chest as he looked down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ea90f98388347e2c6a57fb91b3c1246" It had been hours since he had sent Ladybug a message to meet him. So far, he'd waited and waited./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3380e4b3caac24f03a39943ce79d233c" Suddenly, a voice came from behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2ad9645b06b782791f63c5d9493ca23" "I'm sorry I'm late, Cat Noir. I had a bit of an emergency to handle elsewhere. I had to deliver a baby." She said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7270c4a9e1b1d7cb8969fd08ab593201" Cat Noir looked shocked "I see... Well I hope everything went well." He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f2c7bdaeb1643947b5cdcb36e252b3c4" Ladybug nodded "Yes the mother and daughter are perfectly healthy... So what was your message about?" She said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5757ede2c3e4427cd5ed1c97f4db7705" Cat Noir smiled suddenly as he looked at her "Hmmm well I wanted to tell you something." He said as he approached her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="424621a1e18a57e1ee7d75ffb1e29e36" Ladybug looked confused "This is something you couldn't tell me over the phone?" She asked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06d6f90718a2b591a7d564354031d9ca" Cat Noir shook his head "Ladybug, you know how I feel about you. But I know you love someone else... So can I show you something as well?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6cf7e666f9173e7fd76e2f07757b280f" Ladybug stood there and tilted her head a bit "Uhhhh okay so what is it that you have to show me?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="18290a539385c41577cdb3afe9826cbc" Cat Noir sighed as he stood there in front of her. He looked down and breathed a sigh of relief that he was about to do this "Here goes nothing then..." he said. Then he stood there for a second before speaking again "Plagg... Claws in." he said, suddenly detransforming into the form of Adrien Agreste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1e30d4964e2bc7bb7ae7a013bd384adb" Ladybug's eyes went wide suddenly "A-Adrien Agreste?! You're Cat Noir?!" she asked,, shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2a72c497df954088ba8bda7fd577d018" Adrien nodded "Yes... and I've been trying to tell you for years now... But you were the one who always said "Our identities must be kept a secret... But I hate secrets... So I'm showing you who I really am...and now... I want you to show me who YOU really are, M'Lady." he said with a serious smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="823f658001d53c4d1ef66421451df368" Ladybug knew Adrien was right, She had to show him who she really was. Ladybug took a step back "Adrien... Are you sure...?" she asked. She then looked up at him "Besides, you always said you're in love with Ladybug." she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d34635360457ca00035f2e2358e1914" Adrien sighed heavily and shook his head "I know what I said, and you're right. But I do wanna see who my Ladybug really is sweetheart... Is that such a bad thing?" he asked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="20b1a46650ac41802a609c5591ce3063" Ladybug shrugged and then smirked "Well I guess not... Okay then, if you wanna know who you've been in love with all this time... then I'll show you." she said. She then looked down and closed her eyes "Tikki... Spots off." she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bb3c385f516c4cc7f5a00540a75a1e07" Just then, in front of Adrien, Ladybug detransformed. Then there, in front of a shocked Adrien came the form of his classmate Marinette. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5707e94e58188f9a67532057b7cc99e5" Marinette sighed and then kept her head down "So now you know who I am..." she said without looking up into his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="51335fec94e983ba407f2997c149312d" But then something she didn't expect to happen, happened to her. She felt Adrien's familiar feeling arms around her suddenly. Marinette kept her eyes closed and moans softly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd9592780e3f4cc7973b33e18f0b64b7" Adrien smiled "Oh man... Now I'm glad I found out you're Ladybug. It makes sense about my feelings for you... I... I Love you, Marinette." he said as he kissed her passionately./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1162b6b9e63ff4d38ab3a6c31b90271e"THE END/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5928abfb1e187dbbbea4495e6cf7a628"Next Chapter: It's time for Ivan x Mylene./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p 


End file.
